


When Life Gives You a Purpose

by Grumbler



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Unwind Dystology - Neal Shusterman
Genre: Light is a very depressed cinnamon roll, M/M, Morbid Puns, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Souichirou's A+ Parenting, alternative universe, mild violence, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8113540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grumbler/pseuds/Grumbler
Summary: This was not an ideal situation. It was definitely not what he asked for. But, as the saying goes, when life gives you lemons...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't expect anyone to be in a fandom that barely exists, so this is mostly being written for the Death Note fandom. That being said, you don't have to read Unwind to enjoy this. I personally thought I would have enjoyed the book more if I was left to piece together what was happening, but seeing as I'm not half as great a writer as Neal, you can do whatever you want.
> 
> Also, I don't own Death Note or Unwind.

Light felt empty as he woke up. It wasn't a surprise to him anymore, not after putting up with it for so long. He pulled himself out of bed and put on whatever is at the top of his closet. Light took a quick glance at the mirror. Disheveled auburn hair, wrinkled attire that should be properly ironed. _Good enough_ , he thought.

He walks out of his room, paying more attention to his thoughts than his destination. _I don't want to go to school, I don't want to see everyone. They're all idiots._ An inattentive hand almost opened the door.

And then suddenly stopped dead as he noticed which door he's in front of, which room he's about to enter. His stomach dropped as he processed where he was. His hand quickly snapped away from the door knob, as if it had electrocuted him. He turned away and ran as quickly as he could down the stairs. Light's leg hit the banister and he stopped and winced in pain as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Light! Are you alright? Why are you running?" Sachiko wore a worried expression as she watched him.

"I, uh, didn't want to be late." He decides that she doesn't need to know about his very close encounter with memory lane. She wasn't convinced, but she pretended to be for his sake.

"Okay. Eat some breakfast before you go." A more accurate description would be poking his food before shoving it down the trash while she pretended not to notice. He grabbed his school books before running out the door and to school without so much as a goodbye.

Light's feet dragged as he walked to school. More students were crowding the streets as they neared the school. Unlike Light, they walked with a loud, obnoxious group of friends. He walked faster to avoid them all before simply taking another route.

He barely made it into class before the bell rang. Everyone else was too absorbed in their own insipid chatter to notice him as he sat in his chair. His mind wandered as the teacher began the lesson. _I wish something would happen today._

* * *

 

Today was just as boring as yesterday. Light briefly considered faking an emergency after school in the courtyard before realizing that his father would most likely show up. He started the tedious walk back, going as fast as possible in order to avoid his peers. His house was just a little further down, a quick turn to the right, and he looked into his yard.

Fresh blood covered the entirety of his opened front door and porch. It trailed into his house, leading into the kitchen. Panic settled into his thoughts, and a million possibilities rushed through his mind. _What if someone tried to kill dad and found mom in the house, what if they murdered her, what if-_

His phone rang. He was almost too distracted by the blood and gore on his house to notice the cheery music coming from his phone. Almost. The way he yanked his phone out suggested dementia, or perhaps the motor skills of a baby, but he manages.

"Mom! Are you okay? Where are you?" Light's panicked shrieking might have scared off someone if they were around to listen.

"What? Of course I am, why wouldn't I be? I'm at the NPA building. Did something happen?" Gears turned in his head as his mother continued talking into the phone. His mother wasn't home. The blood must have been coming from someone else. Light might have been terrified by whatever monstrosity had invaded his house, but he wasn't going to stand there as they ransacked his home.

"...and your father forgot his-"

"Okay, thanks! Bye!"

"Light, what-!"

He quickly hung up before deciding his next course of action. He couldn't call the police, or the neightbors. What if it was a clapper trying to lure in their victims? Japan had a competent police force, but they were not armed with the ceramic bullets that were used to safely dispose of them. There would be hell to pay if he led police officers to their death. His eyes wandered, and he caught sight of a rusting pipe on the side of the street. What it was doing there wasn't his business, but he decided he would rather be armed with a pipe than nothing. Light took a deep breath before walking in.

He's much smarter than whatever dumbasses dominate the world of horror movies. He made no sudden movements, looked around throughly least he missed something and get stabbed by the invader, and god forbid he starts calling for someone. It might've been a murderer, or a serial rapist, or maybe something worse. Hundreds of horrible thoughts passed through his mind as he approached.

He was not expecting reality to slap him in the face.

All the kitchen cabinets were open, covered in bloody handprints. The room looked as if it had been raided by Vikings. Vikings were most definitely not what had been through his house.

Lying face down in a puddle of blood was an unconscious, black haired teen. He looked about his age, maybe a bit older. As Light moved closer, he noticed a large, gaping cut that ran across his chest, along with much smaller cuts on his face and back. He nearly gagged as he took in the wounds and bruises on his body. He looked unhealthy, and extremely pale. There were bags under his eyes that exaggerate the exhaustion on his face. Light considered whacking him over the head in the case he woke up and calling Juvenile Authority, or, if it really came down to it, shooting him with the gun in his father's room. And then the intruder's eyes opened.

They made eye contact for almost an entire second before the stranger crawled as quickly as possible towards the opposite side of the room. It wasn't that fast, considering the state he was in. Light jumped in fear before pulling the pipe closer. Words came out of the stranger's mouth. They were nonsensical, and his voice sounded broken and raspy. His black eyes were wide open with shock and panic. As he started functioning like a normal human being, he finally started forming coherent sentences.

"Don't call the juvies, please, I don't want to be unwinded-" Light stopped.

 _Unwinded?_ He started pulling random thoughts and piecing them together. _He must have ran away. He must have been pursued, and injured, and then started looking for something that could help him in the closest place possible._ The gripping fear that had controlled his every thought and action suddenly disappeared, giving way to an overwhelming amount of sympathy. _I have to help him. I have to save him for-_ He halted his thoughts as they went spiraling into a direction he did not want to go. _No! This has nothing to do with that! I'm helping him because he doesn't deserve this, whatever he did._ Light dropped the pipe with a loud clanking sound before slowly approaching him. The teen's eyes went wide and he crawled himself into a corner.

"Calm down. I won't call them or hurt you." The unwind stared at him, as if he was contemplating his words, whether he was lying or not. Light was about to drag him into his room by force before he finally gave an answer.

"Okay."

"...really?"

"Do I have a choice?" He was right. The unwind was still bleeding out of multiple cuts on his body. His voice sounded weaker with every word forced out. Light gently picked up his bleeding body before he started speed walking towards his room. His new companion was still awake, if only for a while.

"Hurts."

"I'll fix you up after I get you into my room."

"Thank you." He watched Light nod before falling back into an unrestful sleep. Light kicked open the door before placing him on his bed. Blood covered the front of his clothes, and it dripped onto the floor and stained the sheets on the bed. He took a long deep breath before assessing the circumstances.

This was not an ideal situation. It was definitely not what he asked for. But as the saying goes, when life give you lemons... well, you damn well better make something out of it.

He peeled off the unwind's blood-soaked shirt before looking at his wounds. It would take more than a first aid kit to keep him from bleeding to death, but he would have to do it somehow. Light rushed outside of his room, slamming the door shut. There was a pharmacy on the corner of his neighborhood. Maybe it had something that could help him. Sheer will and determination to save the unwind burned brightly inside of him as he ran outside. _I have to keep him alive._

**Author's Note:**

> The dialogue sucks ass, I wasn't descriptive enough, and I bet I forgot to change everything into past tense. Let's get this shit show on the road.


End file.
